Come On Get Happy
by mooresomore
Summary: A little something that was based on listening to the Partridge Family the other day  dad's got records of them  and not being able to sleep  seriously, 6 hours sleep in 72 hours is not a good thing... . Hope you like it!


**Thank you gleechild for the quick read-over! :)**

**Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn't even in the same country as the truth. I don't own anybody: Big Time Rush, the characters, and all referenced scenes belong to Nickelodeon, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters' sexual identities.**

It didn't take a genius to know that 3 hours of sleep over 60 hours was not a good thing. Logan Mitchell stared at the ceiling, willing his brain to shut down so he could sleep.

He heard Kendall roll over; Logan quickly closed his eyes and feigned being asleep—he didn't want anyone to know about his "sleeping problem". Seeing that Kendall wasn't getting up, Logan relaxed. If he didn't get any sleep tonight, he'd go see Dr. Hollywood (in secret, of course).

Logan got maybe 3 hours of sleep that night; the next morning, he woke up early and went to Dr. Hollywood. After Logan explained his predicament, Dr. Hollywood handed him a bottle of pills.

"Take one before bed. They're supposed to give you happy dreams."

"Are they safe?"

"Well, they're in the clinical trial stage, so, um, yes?"

"Ok." Logan said. All he wanted was to sleep tonight.

Logan slugged through the rehearsals. After dinner, they all went to bed. Once Logan made sure Kendall was asleep, he snuck into the bathroom and took one of the pills and crawled back into bed. He closed his eyes and felt sleep finally wash over him.

All of a sudden, they were in Minnesota, and Big Time Rush had never been formed. The boys were 16, and Katie was 10.

Jennifer "Mama" Knight (Kendall and Katie's mom) had just lost her husband, Derek, to an on-the-job accident. She was in the kitchen baking (something that had kept her sane while she tried to process that her husband of 18 years would no longer be here) when Kendall and his friends Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond, along with Katie, came into the kitchen.

"Mom, I love you…" Kendall started.

"What happened this time?" Mama Knight sighed. The last time Kendall had said something like that, the cops were bringing him, Logan, James, and Carlos home after they'd gotten in a fight with security while auditioning to be in Gustavo Rocque's new boyband. (Needless to say, that hadn't worked out). She was scared to hear what Kendall was going to say.

"Would you come out and sing with us? We need another girl voice on the track we're recording, and you have a beautiful voice." Kendall said.

"No, I don't." Mama Knight looked down.

"Yes, you do Mrs. Knight. I've heard you sing while you're baking." James said.

"Yeah." Everyone echoed.

"Plus, you sing to me sometimes, when I can't sleep." Kendall said, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "Please, mom?"

"Oh, all right. Let me finish the cinnamon rolls first."

"Yes!" As soon as the cinnamon rolls were out of the oven, Mama Knight joined the kids in the garage where they recorded the song.

"How are we gonna get anyone to hear this?" Mama Knight asked when they were done.

"You leave that to me." Katie said.

"Fine. But nothing illegal."

"Deal." Katie left and made a few phone calls, and came back moments later.

"Kelly Wrainwright of Rocque Records said to send her the demo tape, and if Gustavo Rocque likes it, he'll be our manager."

"Gustavo?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Yeah. Apparently Boyz in the Closet didn't work out too well."

"Do it, Katie." They sent off the tape and waited. Four days later, Kelly called them. "Gustavo wants you to come out to Los Angeles and do a demo record."

"We'll be there." Mama Knight said. Everyone celebrated, and then she said, "And I have the perfect way to get there." They went out to the garage where the old school bus that Derek and Jennifer had bought for some reason after they got married sat.

"Let's paint it and make sure it runs." They made sure it would hold up to go to LA, and then painted it, having a blast. After talking to the other parents, they packed up and headed west.

Gustavo had kept his promise; they made a demo tape and were now getting ready for their first performance. They sang their hit song "I Would Have Loved You Anyway." Then they debuted their new song, "Come on, Get Happy."

Logan started singing, "Hello world, here's a song that we're singing, Come on get happy…" He was startled by Kendall calling his name. "Logan…Logan!" Logan opened his eyes.

Kendall woke up to hearing Logan singing, but he was dead asleep. Listening for a minute, Kendall wondered what Logan was dreaming about. Finally, Kendall decided it was time to wake Logan up (they had an early morning appearance anyway). "Logan…" Nothing. "Logan!" Logan opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"It's time to get up. We gotta be at Rocque Records for that photo shoot/interview early this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Why were you singing 'Come On, Get Happy' by the Partridge Family?"

"Oh, must've been…" Logan trailed off. "I was singing in my sleep?"

"Yep."

"That's weird." Logan didn't say anything more until they were at the breakfast table.

"So, I had this dream last night that Big Time Rush had never been formed, and instead, we were like the Partridge Family." Logan explained his dream. As soon as he was finished, Kendall asked, "Dude, are you high?"

"No. Maybe…having weird dreams, but no, not high." Logan said. He still wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about his "problem".

"Oh." Everyone dropped the subject; they'd all had weird dreams from time to time.

As they got ready to leave, Mama Knight pulled Logan aside. "Sweetie, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Mama Knight." Logan found himself explaining everything to her. "But don't tell the guys or Gustavo please. I'm going to call Dr. Hollywood today and find out what's happening."

"Your secret's safe with me."

After a long day (and a call to Dr. Hollywood, who said weird dreams were a side effect), Logan crawled into bed. When he couldn't sleep, he took another pill; he had the same dream again, except this time, everyone caught him singing. Seeing he couldn't explain his way out of this, he sat down and told everyone about his sleeping problem.

"It's like my brain doesn't shut off at night. It's always thinking of things that need to be done, or what the answer to number 4 on the history assignment is. I didn't want to bother you guys, so I went and got some sleeping pills from Dr. Hollywood. That's when the weird dreams started."

"Oh Logan. Why didn't you say something?" James asked. "We could've helped you out, so you didn't need those pills."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Thanks guys, but it's something I needed to deal with myself." Logan said. "I think I got it."

"Well, if you ever need to, you come to us, ok? We'll help you out; that's what friends are for." Kendall said.

"Thanks guys."

"You think Gustavo would go for us singing a Partridge Family song and getting Mama Knight and Katie involved?" Logan said after a couple minutes. "I mean, we sounded amazing in the dream."

"There's only one way to find out." Kendall said, punching a number into his phone. "Kelly? Kendall. We have an idea…"

Date: Fri, 24 Feb 2012 09:50:49 -0800

Subject: New Story

From:

To:

Here we go :)

It didn't take a genius to know that 3 hours of sleep over 60 hours was not a good thing. Logan Mitchell stared at the ceiling, willing his brain to shut down so he could sleep.

He heard Kendall roll over; Logan quickly closed his eyes and feigned being asleep- he didn't want anyone to know about his "sleeping problem. Seeing that Kendall wasn't getting up, Logan relaxed. If he didn't get any sleep tonight, he'd go see Dr. Hollywood (in secret of course).

Logan got maybe 3 hours of sleep that night; the next morning, he woke up early and went to Dr. Hollywood. After Logan explained his predicament, Dr. Hollywood handed him a bottle of pills.

"Take one before be. They're supposed to give you happy dreams."

"Are they safe?"

"Well, they're in the clinical trial stage, so, um, yes?"

"Ok." Logan said. All he wanted was to sleep tonight.

Logan slugged through the rehearsals, and after dinner, they all went to bed. Once Logan made sure Kendall was asleep, he snuck into the bathroom and took one of the pills and crawled back into bed. He closed his eyes and felt sleep finally wash over him.

All of a sudden, they were in Minnesota, and Big Time Rush had never been formed. The boys were 16, and Katie was 10.

Jennifer "Mama" Knight (Kendall and Katie's mom) had just lost her husband, Derek, to an on-the-job accident. She was in the kitchen baking (something that had kept her sane while she tried to process that her husband of 18 years would no longer be here) when Kendall and his friends Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond, along with Katie, came into the kitchen.

"Mom, I love you…" Kendall started.

"What happened this time?" Mama Knight sighed. The last time Kendall had said something like that, the cops were bringing him, Logan, James, and Carlos home after they'd gotten in a fight with security while auditioning to be in Gustavo Rocque's new boyband. (Needless to say, that hadn't worked out). She was scared to hear what Kendall was going to say.

"Would you come out and sing with us? We need another girl voice on the track we're recording, and you have a beautiful voice." Kendall said.

"No, I don't." Mama Knight looked down.

"Yes you do Mrs. Knight. I've heard you sing while you're baking." James said.

"Yeah." Everyone echoed.

"Plus, you sing to me sometimes, when I can't sleep." Kendall said, not looking the least bit embarrassed. "Please mom?"

"Oh all right. Let me finish the cinnamon rolls first."

"Yes!" As soon as the cinnamon rolls were out of the oven, Mama Knight joined the kids in the garage, where they recorded the song.

"How are we gonna get anyone to hear this?" Mama Knight asked when they were done.

"You leave that to me." Katie said.

"Fine. But nothing illegal."

"Deal." Katie left and made a few phone calls, and came back moments later.

"Kelly Wrainwright of Rocque Records said to send her the demo tape, and if Gustavo Rocque likes it, he'll be our manager."

"Gustavo?" Everyone asked in unison.

"Ye. Apparently Boyz in the Closet didn't work out too well."

"Do it Katie." They sent off the tape and waited. Four days later, Kelly called them. "Gustavo wants you to come out to Los Angeles and do a demo record."

"We'll be there." Mama Knight said. Everyone celebrated, and then she said, "and I have the perfect way to get there." They went out to the garage, where the old school bus that Derek and Jennifer had bought for some reason after they got married sat.

"Let's paint it and make sure it runs." They made sure it would hold up to go to LA, and then painted it, having a blast. After talking to the other parents, they packed up and headed west.

Gustavo had kept his promise; they made a demo tape and were now getting ready for their first performance. They sand their hit song "I Would Have Loved You Anyway", and then debuted their new song, "Come on, Get Happy".

Logan started singing, "Hello world, here's a song that we're singing, Come on get happy…" He was startled by Kendall calling his name. "Logan…Logan!" Logan opened his eyes.

Kendall woke up to hearing Logan singing, but he was dead asleep. Listening for a minute, Kendall wondered what Logan was dreaming about. Finally, Kendall decided it was time to wake Logan up (they had an early morning appearance anyway). "Logan…" Nothing. "Logan!" Logan opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Logan asked.

"It's time to get up. We gotta be at Rocque Records for that photo shoot/interview early this morning, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"Why were you singing 'Come On, Get Happy' by the Partridge Family?"

"Oh, must've been…" Logan trailed off. "I was singing in my sleep?"

"Yep."

"That's weird." Logan didn't say anything more until they were at the breakfast table.

"So, I had this dream last night that Big Time Rush had never been formed, and instead, we were like the Partridge Family." Logan explained his dream. As soon as he was finished, Kendall asked, "Dude, are you high?"

"No. Maybe…having weird dreams, but no, not high." Logan said. He still wasn't sure he wanted to tell anyone about his "problem".

"Oh." Everyone dropped the subject; they'd all had weird dreams from time to time.

As they got ready to leave, Mama Knight pulled Logan aside. "Sweetie, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?"

"Yes Mama Knight." Logan found himself explaining everything to her. "But don't tell the guys or Gustavo please. I'm going to call Dr. Hollywood today and find out what's happening."

"Your secret's safe with me."

After a long day (and a call to Dr. Hollywood, who said weird dreams were a side effect), Logan crawled into bed. When he couldn't sleep, he took another pill; he had the same dream again, except this time, everyone caught him singing. Seeing he couldn't explain his way out of this, he sat down and told everyone about his sleeping problem.

"It's like my brain doesn't shut off at night. It's always thinking of things that need to be done, or what the answer to number 4 on the history assignment is. I didn't want to bother you guys, so I went and got some sleeping pills from Dr. Hollywood. That's when the weird dreams started."

"Oh Logan. Why didn't you say something?" James asked. "We could've helped you out, so you didn't need those pills."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Thanks guys, but it's something I needed to deal with myself." Logan said. "I think I got it."

"Well, if you ever need to, you come to us, ok? We'll help you out; that's what friends are for." Kendall said.

"Thanks guys."

"You think Gustavo would go for us singing a Partridge Family song and getting Mama Knight and Katie involved?" Logan said after a couple minutes. "I mean, we sounded amazing in the dream."

"There's only one way to find out." Kendall said, punching a number into his phone. "Kelly? Kendall. We have an idea…"


End file.
